Souvenir
by HellShiro
Summary: Juste les memoires qui seront graver a tout jamais dans la tete des triples de l'apocalypse
1. Pouvoir du temps

Pouvoir du temps

"Reessaye!" repeta le Maitre du temps. Il avait en ce moment la forme d'un jeune adulte a la peau bleu pale, au cheveux bleu, au yeux rouge rubis et vetu entierement de violet. Une fille de dix ans a la peau verte etait a quatre-patte, ces cheveux blanc pendant d'un cote de son visage. Elle portait une robe noire a col rouler et a manche longue qui lui arrivait au genoux, avec une ceinture blanche. Ses jambes etait recouverte par des bottes blanches. Elle leva ses yeux rouge sang sans pupille visible sur Clockwork. "Mais maman, je suis epuiser. Je ne pourrais pas me reposer un peu?" Le maitre du temps poussa un soupir d'exasperation. La petite fille n'etait en fait nul autre que son enfant, Clawrence Fantome. Elle avait herite de la capacite a controler le temps, ce qui en faisait la meilleure placer pour devenir la prochaine Maitresse du temps. Le seul probleme etait qu'elle n'avait pas la motivation de son pere ou la patience de sa mere. Elle se decourageait donc tres vite. En meme temps, la situation n'aidait pas non plus, vu qu'ils etaient observer...

Les Observateurs avait eventuellement decouvert la relation qu'entretenait Dan et Clockwork. Merci a un Kurokku de quatre ans qui enervait sa soeur Dawn qui avait decider de l'assassiner et que Clawrence essayait de retenir le mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils avaient juste reussi a se retrouver dans la salle ou Clockwork parlait avec les Observateurs dans cette position: Kurokku coucher par terre avec Dawn assit sur lui qui essayait de l'etrangler retenue par Clawrence completement essoufler. Les pieces du puzzle ont refuser de s'assembler dans la tete des Observateurs jusqu'a ce que Dan arrive pour empecher Dawn de faire en sorte que son frere meurt alors qu'il est un fantome. Les relations entre le Maitre du temps et les Observateurs se sont envenimer jusqu'a ce que Dan reussisse par un quelconque miracle a faire un marcher avec les cyclopes: ils etaient trois enfants, il devait bien en avoir un qui controle le temps! Si ils reussissent a en faire un maitre du temps, les Observateurs seraient obliger de l'expier de toute ces fautes et de donner carte blanche aux actions de Clockwork sur ses moyens de garder la ligne du temps sauve. Cependant, si ils ne reussissent pas, il sera executer et les triples, envoyer chez d'autre fantome pour etre elever. Eventuellement, Clawrence a montrer la capacite a remonter le temps lors d'un moment de panique. Elle a donc ete designer pour devenir la prochaine maitresse du temps.

Le seul probleme etait qu'elle n'etait pas motiver. En meme temps, ca se comprenait: les Observateurs aurait de loin prefere que se soit Dawn, qui etait de loin la plus responsable des trois (si on oubliait se tentatives d'assassiner son frere), elle aurait donc ete beaucoup plus apte a devenir une Maitresse du temps. Mais pas Clawrence, qui se montrait pour l'instant comme une petite fille curieuse et qui avait donc tendance a desobeir quand on lui donnait un ordre. Et ils ne se privaient pas de faire remarquer a sa mere que si elle continuait a desobeir ainsi, les consequences s'en suivrait, ce qui avait tendance a la decourager. Ne supportant pas de voir sa fille ainsi, Clockwork leur faisait remarquer que de toute facon, c'etait dans le sang de les provoquer: Dan n'a pas peur des Observateurs (il les deteste), Clockwork n'a pas peur des Observateur (il s'amuse meme a les provoquer) donc, c'est sur que leurs gosses n'allait pas en avoir peur! Clawrence le montrait desobeissant ouvertement a un ordre direct de leur part. Mais Clockwork avait foi en sa fille, il fallait peut-etre juste trouver une facon moins... strict de lui apprendre comment maitriser ses pouvoirs.

"Clawrence?" La petite fille leva les yeux vers sa mere. "Oui maman?" "J'ai peut-etre un moyen pour t'aider." La petite fille s'assit confortablement pour ecouter sa mere. "Je t'ecoute" "Tu vois, tu n'as qu'a imaginer le temps comme une horloge. Et c'est toi qui controler les aiguilles. Si tu veux qu'elles aillent plus vite, le temps ira plus vite. Si tu veux qu'elles aillent plus lentement, le temps ira plus lentement. Si tu veux qu'elles aillent dans l'autre sens, le temps reculera. Si tu veux qu'elles arretent, le temps arretera. Essaye maintenant." Clockwork regarda sa fille se relever et fermer ses yeux. Et elle hurla. "TEMPS MORT" La prochaine chose qu'il vit etait sa fille a quatre patte, tremblante, et une assiette rempli de cookies.

"Clawrence?..." "J'ai reussi... a maintenir les temps arreter... cinq minute... j'en ai profiter... pour t'apporter des biscuits." Ce furent ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes. Le maitre du temps regarda sa fille un instant, puis les biscuits, et se tourna vers les Observateurs qui les regardaient s'entrainer. Ces derniers maugreaient. Clockwork s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas. "Demande a ton cheri, et tu le sauras!" avais repondu l'un d'eux.

* * *

Clawrence est souvent considerer comme faible parce qu'elle n'utilise pas beaucoup ses pouvoirs. Ironiquement, c'est pourtant elle la plus puissante vu qu'elle a heriter des pouvoir les plus puissants et destructeur de ses parents. C'est la preuve qu'il ne faut pas se meler aux apparences. Une autre preuve qu'il ne faut pas se meler aux apparences avec elle: elle a d'abord l'air gentille... mais elle sait comment se debarasser d'un corp.


	2. Sauver une vie

Sauver une vie

Kurokku Fantome, dix ans, poussa un soupir. Il etait coucher sur le toit d'une maison humaine, il ne se rapellait plus tres bien a quelle epoque, mais ils savaient que cela avait un rapord avec le Japon. Il se leva, et regarda en bas. Une petite fille de son age courait dans les rues, poursuivit par quelqu'un. Il se leva brusquement, et se mit dans le chemin de l'agresseur. "Laisse-la tranquille!" "Tu n'es qu'un idiot!" S'exclama l'autre homme. "Personne n'a le droit d'attaquer les serviteurs d'Aku!" "Je sais meme pas c'est quoi, Aku!" s'exclama l'enfant en sortant son hallebarde.

La petite fille les regardait: l'homme avait le visage couvert d'une cagoule rouge ne laissant voir que ses yeux vert et portait une tenue de ninja de la meme couleur de sa cagoule. Le garcon portait une tunique blanche avec un cercle noir dans lequel etait dessiner un sablier blanc, un pantalon blanc, un col noir, des bottes noires et des gants noirs. Il avait des yeux rouge rubis, une peau bleu pale et des cheveux bleu enflamer. S'engagea par la suite un combat. L'homme utilisait des techniques d'art martiaux, mais l'enfant semblait avoir des annees d'experience. Coup apres coup s'engageaient, et finalement, l'enfant se retrouva desarmer.

"Que cela t'apprenent le respect!" Declara l'homme en s'appretant a planter un dague dans le coeur de Kurokku... au moment ou il condensa l'eau qu'il y avait dans les airs et en l'enroulant autour de ce qui semblait etre un espece de rayon vert, formant ainsi un pic de glace. Il lanca le pic sur l'homme, qui s'evapora une fois que le pic rencontra son coeur. Il s'approcha de la petite fille et lui tendit la main. "Ca va?" "Oui, ca va" repondit-elle. "Merci"

"KUROKKU!" En entendant la voie d'homme qui l'appelait, le garcon ut un sourire enfantin. "Papa?" Un homme arriva. Dan Fantome. Il etait extremement muscler, avait des cheveux blanc en flamme, des yeux rouge sang et une peau verte s'approchait d'eux. Il etait vetu d'une combinaison noir avec des bottes, des gants, une ceinture et une cape blanche. "Bon sang Kurokku, ta mere va finir par faire une crise cardiaque! Et il est un fantome!" "Je sais papa." repondu le garcon un peu exasperer. Dan poussa un soupir et lui pris la main pour l'amener a la maison pour que le sermon que Clockwork allait leur donner sois le moins long possible.

"Alors?" S'enquit curieusement le fantome de la Destruction aupres de son fils. "Alors quoi, papa? Je regardais les etoiles et je me suis battu contre un ninja." "Mais pourquoi tu t'es battu contre lui?" insista Dan. "Pour aider la fille! Elle etait sans defenses et en danger, je suis juste aller a son secours!" lui repondit Kurokku. "Et comment tu te sens apres avoir sauver sa vie?" "... Fier et degouter. Fier parce que je sais que je deviens plus fort pour d'autre raison que le desir de puissance et degouter de m'etre senti obliger de faire quelque chose." declara le petit garcon.

* * *

Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que Dan est le fantome de la destruction. Kurokku est un enfant qui c'est entrainer dur toute sa vie pour proteger ceux qu'il aime. Malgrer le fait que Dan est son pere, Kurokku est quelqu'un d'aimable et protecteur. Cependant, des pensees sombres l'empechent de ressentir pleinement le merite d'aider les autres.


	3. La rencontre avec un demon

C'est la que Aku entre en scene...

* * *

La rencontre avec un demon

Dawnika Fantome, aussi communement appeler Dawn, se promenait dans une plaine deserter de toute vie. Oui, elle n'est pas vivante vu que c'est un fantome. Deja a dix ans, Dawn etait une fille indépendante, satisfaisant sa curiosité en allant dans différents endroits, souvent désert. Celui-la etait connu pour se trouver pres de l'endroit ou résidait un puissant mal. Elle arriva finalement dans une grotte rempli de flamme figer. Un gouffre profond s'étendait devant elle "Aku?" demanda-t-elle? "Maitre métamorphe des ténebres? Etes-vous la?" Un jet d'énorme flamme noire sortit tout a coup du fond du gouffre. Le corps noir descendit ensuite doucement vers elle.

Une figure avec des cornes, une bouche verte, un nez blanc, une barbe rousse et des sourcils enflammer descendit vers elle. "Qui ose invoquer le... attend, mais tu es une gamine!" "Non, serieusement?" declara sechement la petite fille. Elle avait un corp turquoise et des cheveux bleu pale. Elle avait aussi quatre meche de cheveux dans son visage, les deux du milieux tres courte alors que les deux autres encadrait son visage. Le reste de ses cheveux etant flamme allant vers la gauche était attacher en queue de cheval. Elle portait une robe ample entierement violette avec une cape mauve foncer. "Je m'appelle Dawn Fantome. Je suis deja morte." "Mmmmh... tu n'es pas la pour me hanter?" "Non, je veux juste parler avec le plus grand mal qui existe sur cette planete: le maitre des maitres, le liberateur des ténebres et le shogun de la souffrance! Vous! Aku." "Je m'en retrouve flatté. Eh bien, je pense que tu peux voir comment je travaille." Il montra la paume de sa main a la petite fille qui sauta dedans sans demander son reste.

Une fois en bas, le demon s'assit sur son trone tandis que la petite fille volait jusqu'a son épaule. Le demon regarda Dawn intéresser. "Dit moi, tu as ses pouvoirs depuis quand?" "Depuis ma naissance. Je peux aussi devenir invisible, traverser les murs, posséder les humains, faire des flammes, faire voler les objets et lire dans les pensées." Aku regarda la petite fille avec des yeux ronds. Elle etait puissante alors qu'elle n'avait meme pas atteint la puberté. "Tu montres du potentiels. A ta place, j'etudierais la magie noire. Que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi?" "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai que dix ans apres tout." "Je veux dire quand tu seras plus vieille. Tu pourrais etre l'une de mes serviteuses les plus puissants. Dit moi, d'ou tires-tu ta puissance?" "La desolation! Plus un endroits est détruit et sans vie, plus je suis puissante. En plus, avec les demons, robots ou autre fantome, je reste puissante parce qu'il n'y a pas de vie." "Interessant..." commenta Aku.

Dawn regarda Aku demander l'aide de chasseur de prime pour detruire un certain Samourai Jack. Voila ce qui arriva:

1: Le premier se retrouva trancher en deux.

2: Le deuxieme a deployer un cannon tellement long qu'il n'a lancer qu'un caillou avant de tomber.

3: Finalement, une armee est arriver et a reussi a se detruire toute seule.

"STUPIDE CHASSEUR DE PRIME!" hurla Aku. "C'est comme le dit ma maman: si on veut que quelque chose soit bien fait, il faut le faire soi-meme." lui dit la petite fille. Aku pris seulement une tete desesperer avant de prendre celle de celui qui vient de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important. "Le faire soi-meme?" Un enorme sourire se dessina sur son visage. "Ouiiiiii... tres bonne idee petite. Voila ta recompense." Il lui donna un crane en verre contenant un flamme bleue et noire. "Il s'appelle Demongo. Appelle-le si tu as besoin d'aide."

"Maman, Dawn elle est pas sortit de la bibliotheque." declara Clawrence. Depuis sa rencontre avec Aku, Dawn c'est mit a faire des recherches sur la magie noire, sans rien trouver. Clockwork arriva dans la bibliothque et s'approcha de sa fille. "Il y a quelque chose que tu cherches Dawni?" "Oui maman... tu connais la magie noire?" "... la magie noire est de la magie malfaisante Dawn, pourquoi cette question?" "Parce que je veux l'apprendre!" "Non." "Pourquoi?" "Parce que, tu es trop petite, la magie noire risque de te desequilibrer et de te rendre malveillante." "Mais... c'est pour me rendre plus forte." "...Les livres de magie noire se trouve dans la section interdite." Dawn courut vers la dite section. Et la, elle trouva les grimoires qu'elle cherchait. Le grand grimoire, Opus Tenebrus et Les Sept vices sceller.

* * *

Dawn est un enfant tordu par des pensees que meme des adultes n'aurait pas... je veux dire par la qu'elle est obseder par les tenebres. Elle considere donc les puissances tenebreuse les plus puissantes comme Aku comme extremement interessante. Elle joue d'ailleurs parfois le role d'antagoniste aupres de son frere et de sa soeur en raison de sa nature malveillante.

* * *

C'est la fin de cette fic! Oui je sais, j'ai un ortographe pourri (fichu clavier anglophone), l'histoire de Dawn n'etait pas trop tourner vers sa famille et pour les fans de Yaoi, il n'y a pas ut de DanxClockwork...

Je vais faire a coup sur une suite de cette fiction. Pars contre, ils risquent d'etre plus vieux. Et je vous promet une fic sur mon couple favori a l'avenir. Je vous le promet.

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction "Operation: Liberte!" (Savirox) je vais poster le chapitre 4 bientot et je travaille sur le chapitre 5 en ce moment meme.

_**-HellShiro**_


End file.
